This invention relates generally to all terrain vehicles and more specifically to all terrain vehicles of the articulated, multi-unit type.
With the advent and increasing popularity of small transportation vehicles such as snowmobiles, motorcycles, and similar types, an increasing demand has arisen for vehicles able to travel over all types of terrain including hard rough terrain, steep inclines, over snow, marshland, and other and similar types of travel surfaces. Such a vehicle must give maximum traction, stability, and floatation per square inch of track required to propel the vehicle over these terrains. Further, such vehicles should allow use during the entire calendar year. Additionally, the vehicle should be of a very small size allowing the personal transportation of the driver and require a motor of minimum size having a low energy requirement.